


This Ain't a Love Spell

by paranoidangel



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn teaching Cassandra magic doesn't have quite the outcome he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Love Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'd class it quite as Rape/Non-con, but the consent in here is definitely dubious.

If anyone had ever asked Flynn if he'd imagined himself in bed with two women then he'd have said... well, he'd have said yes. It had been an occasional fantasy, but not something he'd ever expected to come true. Until now.

It had started with Cassandra. And a question.

"There are all these myths that aren't just stories. Like the Holy Grail is a cup in the Library and Camelot existed and Santa is real."

Flynn looked up at her, peering at him with a serious expression from other side of his desk. He remembered a time long ago when he'd thought the same thing. "Noah's Ark is around somewhere." He waved an arm somewhere in the direction of the large collections annex.

She looked around, as if she could see it from here. "Really?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Wow." She was quiet for a moment, thinking about that. "But what about witches and sorcerers and spells? I know there are spells that work, like Morgan Le Fay's, but what about a potion with eye of newt and toe of frog?"

"And wool of bat and tongue of dog?" He shut his book as she nodded. "Has to be the right sort of newt and not just any frog."

She blinked. "Really? That's really real, not just something Shakespeare made up?"

"Not quite," he admitted, coming around the desk to perch on the edge of it. "It's a corruption of a potion, but close enough that Shakespeare might very well have met a witch and seen it brewed. They probably tried to cloud his memory and that's what survived."

She looked more interested. "So what's the real spell?"

He put a finger up and took off across the Library. She followed him through the stacks to where the magic books were kept. It had been a while since he'd needed to read any of these, so it took him a moment to locate the right one. He pulled it out, with a little reluctance on the part of the shelf to let go of it, then passed it to Cassandra.

She flipped through the pages, reading the occasional one. She was just as fast a reader as he was. "Do they really work?"

He inclined his head. "In a sense. Anyone can follow the recipe, as long as you can read Latin, which these days is pretty good security. But without magic all you'll get is a foul tasting drink. A potion's really just a way of holding a spell."

"So you need need a witch to add the spell," she concluded, closing the book and holding it back out to him.

He put a hand out to meet the edge of it. "Anyone can use magic if they know how. Being a Librarian is a pretty good start."

She smiled, understanding what he didn't say. "Can I learn?"

"I don't see why not." He was glad one of the new Librarians wanted to. They needed someone to be their Judson.

He discovered the reason why not when Eve found out what they were up to. At first he thought she was just jealous of the amount of time he was spending with Cassandra. But then he found himself pressed up against a bookshelf, her hands on his collar, while she told him what she thought of the use of magic for reasons he still wasn't clear about.

She didn't, he noticed, tell Cassandra off. Eve just glared at her, which was enough to make Cassandra look worried. It was, apparently, all his fault for encouraging her, which he couldn't really deny. Not that it stopped him from trying, of course.

In the end he had to promise Eve he wouldn't teach Cassandra any more. But Eve didn't notice the loophole that let Cassandra experiment on her own. Flynn just didn't ask what she was doing, for the sake of plausible deniability, should Eve ask.

It meant he could claim it was all Eve's fault when they were affected by a love spell.

All he had done that morning was to have one sip of coffee, shortly after he'd arrived at the Library, and then he was pushed up against a shelf. Again. Albeit this time by Cassandra, who followed it up by kissing him very thoroughly. While his body was telling him that Cassandra was pretty and clever and nice to have around, his brain was scrambling to catch up. Which was not something he was used to.

When he managed to disentangle her, he asked, "What brought this on?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to. Really wanted to." She tried to kiss him again but he held an arm up between them.

He frowned and sniffed his coffee. "I can smell lavender. And catnip." He really should have thought about that before he drunk it. But it was early and he'd run out of coffee in his apartment. "What is in this?"

"Coffee." At his questioning look, she added, "I used the mug to make a potion, but I rinsed it out afterwards."

"You can't just rinse potions, you have to clean them properly...."

He trailed off at the sight of Eve approaching, looking unhappy. He tried his best not to look guilty - both at not stopping Cassandra from playing with magic and for kissing her.

Cassandra obviously thought the same thing, because she took a step away from him.

But as it turned out, Eve walked up to him without saying anything and kissed him just as thoroughly as Cassandra had. He was lost for words when she stopped. "I... what?" Her kissing him wasn't an unusual thing in itself, but it wasn't generally in front of anyone else or quite that sudden. Ish. And then he realized what his nose had been trying to tell him. He looked over at Cassandra. "You made a love potion?"

"Not on purpose." Although she did look a little guilty. "I think I mixed the wrong spells and potions, that's why I threw it out."

"What were you--" he broke off at Eve taking his hand and attaching herself to his side. "Never mind." He would ask later, when they were all able to think straight. He shook Eve off. "You're not yourselves. You wouldn't do this normally."

Eve frowned. "I feel fine."

"So do I," Cassandra added, confidently.

Eve looked between Flynn and Cassandra. "Maybe it's the location. We should get him out of the Library and to my apartment."

They ignored Flynn's protests and took an arm each to steer him toward the door. He didn't even get a chance to throw his coffee away before Eve had taken it off him. After a few steps, though, he realized that getting them both away from here was a good idea. Along with getting him away from other people - goodness knows who else it might affect.

And then he found out when they passed Charlene. He really wished he hadn't.

He was relieved when they made it safely to Eve's apartment, even if he had spent the journey curled up on the floor in the back of Eve's car, just in case they were stopped at a red light for too long. But he should have known they weren't that safe, even here. There were shirts being being unbuttoned, and even if he could stop them from undoing his, there was nothing he could do about theirs. However, resisting them was easier said than done.

"Stop it!" He put his hands in front of his face and failed to stop himself peeking through his fingers. "You don't want to do this. You'll regret it in the morning." Or whenever it was the spell wore off - he wasn't sure about that, but really hoped it wouldn't last more than twenty four hours.

"I don't want to." Who knew Eve could walk like that, with her hips all swaying? "You know I find you attractive."

"And you've been so good to me." Cassandra's tone was like honey.

"No, no, no, no, no." He took the coward's way out and ran for the bathroom, locked himself in, then leaned against the door for good measure.

"You can't stay in there all day," Cassandra's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We'll be here, when you decide to come out," Eve said, giving up on rattling the doorknob.

It was quiet after that and Flynn didn't want to know what they were up to. If it was a love spell they should be vying for his attention, not joining forces. He hoped Eve was thinking about what her landlord would say if she tried to batter her bathroom door down.

However, they were right about him not being able to stay here. He couldn't even escape out the window. It wasn't too bad a drop, but it was too small for him to fit through. He ended up sitting on the toilet, head in his hands.

Until he had a revelation. That potion had been niggling at the back of his mind and now it came to him, helped along by something Eve had said. "It's not a love spell," he said, standing up. "It's _Ignis Sanguinis_."

He opened the door to find Eve and Cassandra considerably less dressed. He kept his gaze high. Mostly. "It brings an existing attraction out into the open." He shuddered for a moment, trying not to think of Charlene. Which became easier when Eve and Cassandra dragged him into the bedroom and took his mind off it.

His brain never really stopped working and it was at a particularly inopportune moment that he remembered that only explained the lavender. Catnip was used in a different potion entirely. " _Ignis Sanguinis_ mixed with _Amresyrm_ , which turns affection into attrac-- mmmf."

Eve didn't let him finish the sentence and Cassandra refused to let him stop what he was doing. Well, if two pretty women were going to be so insistent, who was he to disagree?


End file.
